The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation
by Mew Mew Sirius
Summary: Well....what happens when the most unexpected thing happens during a Chrstmas break! Kai is taking drugs (I think it might be LSD) and falls in love with the author, Ray and Lee get stuck on a bus together, Tala gets stuck onto a flagpole, Tyson is actua
1. Chapter 1: Kai, Drugs, and Santa?

**The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation **

**By Mew Mew Sirius**

I made the Christmas Vacation come back to life again. Mwhahaha! Well I hope you enjoy!

P.S. By the Way go to and look under the names SailorSirusStar. Download the videos then I will be able to get my Inuyasha Video I so badly want up!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kai, Drugs, and Santa???

One day on the magical land called Earth, kids were being let out of school because of Christmas Break. Unfortunately Kai went home early to go to the doctor since he was complaining about a very bad headache.

After a few hours in the doctor's office the doctor hands him a bottle of pills.

"Take ten of these pills every day on your Christmas break and you will be all better in no time!" The doctor states.

Kai looks at him question, "Why 10?"

The doctor snaps back, "Because I said so!!! Now have a nice Christmas break!"

Kai shrugs and leaves the doctors office.

* * *

Now it is the next day and Kai takes his medicine. He starts to feel very strange.

Tyson ask, "What is wrong Kai?"

Kai replies, "Nothing..."

Tyson nods, "Ok." He leaves Kai alone for now.

In a few hours Ray is getting pretty worried about Kai and goes to check on him in Kai's room. Ray opens the door and...sees Kai writing something.

Kai yells, "Knock first! I was writing a letter to Santa."

Ray looks at him strangely, "Santa? Aren't ya a little old?"

Kai snaps at him, "NO! NOW GET OUT!"

Ray leaves very scared like and is wondering why Kai is acting so unusual.

In an hour later Kai hands the letter to Max, "Read this..."

Max looks at him strangely too, "You're writing a letter to Santa?"

Kai has finally lost what little he had, "WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH YOU PEOPLE! WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He snatches the letter and mails it.

Max yells back, "YOU CALLED ME A BITCH?"

Kai answers back, "YES I DID!"

Tyson pops out of nowhere in-between the two, "Before you guys start fighting I got an idea. We will promise not to use our beyblades during the break!"

Kai nods, "Sounds good to me!" He body slams Max and then sits on him. Now poor Max is unconscious.

Tyson puts out his hand, "Gimme your beyblades." All of the guys give them their beyblades but Kai had to pry Max's out of his unconscious hand. Then Tyson takes the blades and puts them on a high shelf so they can't reach them.

Kai sighs, "I'm going back to my room."

Tyson nods and then looks at Max, "Ok!"

Ray looks at Tyson cheerfully, "I am going to call everybody down for Christmas break!" And then he calls all the teams that are available.

* * *

Here was what the bit beast were doing:

Well you see Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel, and Driger were playing poker the whole time! They were soooooooooo happy that they get a break now!

Well stay tuned for our next chapter of........... The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation _Chapter 2: The reunion of the idiots!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion of the Idiots

**The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation **

**By Mew Mew Sirius**

Hey everybody! Thanks to the reviews! I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO LOVED! For the three people who have reviewed you get...DRANZER PLUSHIES!!! Has anybody played the dot hack games on PS2? I am addicted to them now!!! I might make a fanfic about some of my characters and the characters from there. Well hope you like the second Chapter of.... The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation.

Chapter 2: The reunion of the idiots!

Today is day two of the Christmas break...I think. Kai was feeling pretty hyper today too. "Lets sing Christmas Carols!" he says enthusiastically.

Max yells out, "NO!" Ray hears the doorbell and rushes towards the door.

Kai pouts, "None of you are fun!"

Tyson acts like a brainiac for just a minute, "I think it is because you are not acting like yourself."

Who was at the door you say? Well it is none other than Lee, Mariah, Tala, Brian, and Emily. They walk in, "Hello!"

Lee starts insulting Ray right off the bat, "Hi Ray! Still on the loser team huh?"   
Ray yells back at him, "Who are you calling loser, loser!"

Ray and Lee tackle each other onto the ground and start pounding the crap out of each other. This is actually normal!!! Here is a screen clip of when they were little.

Chibi Ray crawls over to Chibi Lee. Chibi Lee smacks Chibi Ray. Chibi Ray smacks Chibi Lee with a plush White Tiger. Chibi Lee grabs onto the plushie, "MINE!!!" Chibi Ray pulls on it, "NO! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And it still continues today.

Now back to our show. Tala walks over to Kai and looks at him weirdly, "What is wrong with Kai?"

Kai starts smiling like he never has before, "ME HAPPY!!"

Tyson sighs, "No clue. I think he got into Max's super pixie sticks."

Max shakes his head, "Nuh uh. I have a lock on those things. This is getting serious."

Brian goes over to Kai, "Long time no see."

Kai hugs Brian, "HUG!!!"

Brian tries to get away, "Oooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk?"

Max sighs, "See what I mean?"

Emily tries to act smart, "Maybe it is something other than the pixie sticks?"

Tyson rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "You think?"

Mariah jumps up and down and starts squealing, "I am in a room full of cute boys!!"

Tyson sighs, "Calm down Mariah!"

Tala whispers, "We should try to find out what is making Kai so...you know..."

Emily nods, "I agree."

Kai says evilly, "You will never find it. Mwhahahahaha!"

Tala starts getting scared, "You're scaring me Kai..."

Mariah tries to be helpful and tries to break up the fight between Ray and Lee but accidentally gets caught in it herself. Ray yells, "You little bitch!"

Lee yells and punches Ray, "Well I atta!" Ray punches Lee back.

Kai sees this, "Pay Preview!" He leans back in a chair and eats some popcorn while watching the fight.

Tyson ask Kai, "Can I have some?"

Kai gives him the bag, "SURE!"

Here was what the bit beast were doing...they were all playing "Go Fish". Dranzer ask, "Do you have any 5s?"

Dragoon answers, "Go fish!"

Driger looks around, "Fish where????"

That is the end of this chapter! Read and review and the next chapter..._Christmas Eve Part 1_ will come out soon! Thanks for watching and stay tuned for another episode of The Bladebreakers Christmas Vacation.


End file.
